Secret Santa
by rebeccag239
Summary: AU set in season 2. One shot. When the teachers play Secret Santa Will hopes to pick Emma. But can his Christmas wish come true?.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Another one shot from me, this one has been swimming around ever since I found out the teachers would be playing Secret Santa in the Glee Christmas episode. So here is my take on it. I hope it`s ok. Oh and since the events of Special education this is now considered AU as ND won but they tied and Emma did not get married.

Secret Santa

(Will Schuester sighed as he entered the faculty lounge and looked around. There were a few teachers finishing up their lunch but apart from them there were nobody else around. But maybe this was what Will wanted just to sit on his own and brood)

"Anyone sitting here?" Will heard a female voice and glanced up to see Shannon Bieste, lunch bag in hand glancing at him. Will shook his head and Shannon smiled sitting across from him and opening her lunch

"Hey congratulations on the win at Sectionals" Shannon replied "I heard those Warblers were tough to beat. You must have worked hard".

"Yeah well" Will shrugged swallowing his sandwich "They gave us a good run for our money". Suddenly his eyes glanced towards the door and noticed Emma walking in. Emma hardly came into the faculty lounge as she usually had her lunches either with Carl or had them alone in her office, She smiled gently as she sat opposite from Will and Shannon and started eating her own sandwich, Will noticed she still had the crusts cut off

"H-hey" Will smiled at Emma "I wasn't expecting to see you in here?"

"Carl was fully booked so we couldn't meet up" Emma explained "Still it's nice to catch up" she glanced across at Shannon who nodded glancing first at Will and then at Emma as tension hung in the air. Suddenly the tension was broken by Sue, closely followed by Becky entering the faculty lounge

"Isn't she not supposed to be here?" Will glanced worriedly at Becky who just smiled

"She`s my assistant William" Sue glared at Will who just shrugged. Sue walked round to Shannon holding out a bag which Shannon put her hand in pulling out a slip of paper. Sue then crossed across to Emma who glanced worriedly at the bag but then put her hand in pulling out a slip of paper. Sue then crossed to Will last

"Are you sure this is safe?" Will glanced at Sue who just stared at him to do it or else. Will shrugged putting his hand in the bag and pulling out the last remaining slip of paper. He turned it around and his heart fell as it said "Sue" on it

"The name you have picked that is who you have chosen to be your secret Santa this year. Figgins emailed me apparently because I gave up the position of principal he now has the power back and so he wants us to do this team exercise" Sue shrugged "We have a week to buy something under five dollars and to bring it to the faculty lounge. Oh and whoever got me I want something good" se smirked as she left, Becky following her. Emma gave a small smile as she got up

"I better get going" she murmured as she left the faculty lounge. Shannon glanced at Will noticing he looked puzzled

"So who did you get?" she replied noticing the look on Will's face

"Sue" Will replied "You?"

"E-emma" Shannon replied "Look I know that you wanted to pick her, maybe it's against the rules but you have had a pretty torrid few months so what I propose to do it"

"Shannon" Will tiredly said but was interrupted by the football coach holding her hand up with a smile on her face

"What you did for me" Shannon glanced at Will and they both knew what she was saying "I couldn't thank you enough So go" Shannon smiled pressing the slip of paper in Will's hands "And hopefully Sue won't find out"

"I couldn't thank you enough" Wills face broke into a smile "Are you sure about Sue..." he trailed off and Shannon nodded "

"Ill find something" Shannon gave a shrug and a nod as Will nodded, gave a grin then ran out of the faculty lounge leaving Shannon on her own.

(Will walked into the faculty lounge where Emma was sat with her gift on the table. It was wrapped neatly in light blue paper but with a bow around it. Will`s was the same colour but he had just wrapped his present and it wasn't as neat as Emma`s)

"We match" Emma smiled as Will placed his gift on the table. Will glanced at the two wrapped up gifts and gave a small smile

"Y-yeah I guess we do" he laughed glancing at Emma noticing she wasn't just meaning the gifts, him and Emma were also dressed similarly and Will was surprised as usually Emma was wearing not dowdy colours but not as bright as she used to be. However today she was wearing a bright red blouse with a white skirt.

"So who did you get for Secret Santa" Emma replied. Will was about to answer when he was interrupted by a piercing whistle and turned around to see Sue looking at the pair

"What I was going to say is that can all faculty staff members involved with Secret Santa put their gifts on the table there" Sue pointed to a table at the opposite of the room. Will nodded and walked across to the other side of the room where he placed his gift. Shannon was next and finally Emma

"Where is your gift Sue?" Will glanced suspiciously at the cheerleading coach. Sue smirked at Will as she placed a neatly wrapped gift on the table. Will was going to retrieve his gift when the warming bell went for the next lesson. Emma picked the box up that Will had placed and walked out of the room. Shannon and Sue also picked their gifts followed by a few other faculty members leaving Will on his own as he had a free period after lunch. He picked up the box that Emma had placed on the table and realised that Emma had picked him for Secret Santa like he had picked her. However Shannon had swapped with him so would have Sue swapped with Emma. Will shook his head and laughed, Sue wouldn't do a thing like that so Emma must have chose him herself and silently thanked the lord for doing that

(Will picked up some of the chairs in the choir room and grinned to himself as he remembered at how good the rehearsal had been. Since they had won Sectionals the kids had gone up another gear and found some more confidence. Will was sure they would perform at Regionals and take home that trophy for sure this time. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a slight coughing coming from behind him and turned to see Emma smiling at him)

"I heard the kids before hand they sounded great" Emma smiled walking into the room "You must have worked hard with them"

"We do our best" Will shrugged but Emma gave a small smile knowing he was only being modest

"I liked your gift" she smiled "I never had a musical box before so thanks" she replied sitting down by the piano

"It was my aunts" Will confessed sitting next to her "Terri never was interested in that type of vintage items she always wanted the more modern items and since I didn't have any brothers it just lay there gathering dust. I know how much you like vintage items" he gave a small smile but then realised something "Wait how did you know it was me. I put from Santa on the tag"

"Because Shannon being new wouldn't know such intimate details about me and Sue" Emma gave a sharp laugh "I dread to think what Sue would have got me"

"Ditto" Will agreed pointing to his new tie that he had also got off Emma in Secret Santa. Unlike him however Emma had put her name on the tag

"I should get going Carl wants to take me out for dinner" Emma shrugged moving towards the door. Will followed her and as they moved under the door they hadn't realised that one of the students must have left a sprig of mistletoe there, Will privately thought Puck but since he wasn't sure he couldn't lay any of the blame on any of the eleven members and one reserve member of New Directions. What he did know however was the feeling he got in his stomach when Emma laid her lips on his and gave him a soft kiss before moving back and walking out of the door

"Merry Christmas Will" she smiled before leaving the room. Will touched his lips and gave a soft smile. He knew what his two New Years resolutions would be. 1 to win Regionals and get to Nationals with New Directions. And the second one, to win Emma Pillsbury back and to make her his girlfriend for sure.

I apologise if it sucks I guess my heart wasn't in it. I half finished it Tuesday night and then after the events of `Special Education` I wasn't up to writing I only felt like it tonight and I wanted to get it done for Tuesday. So yeah I apologise for that.


End file.
